Stand in the Rain
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: She couldn't just turn him away. Not when he looked the way that he did.  A Flare Fitz/Clare  fic.
1. Prologue

**Stand In the Rain**

**A/N: These are my thoughts on the...very interesting 2011 promo that showed on teennick. The one scene in particular where Clare opens the door to see Fitz standing there in the rain. This will probably have about five or six chapters. Maybe more.**

**Summary: She couldn't just turn him away. Not when he looked the way that he did. A Flare fic.**

**Prologue:**

When he came to her door, in the pouring rain, she just couldn't ignore him. She couldn't turn him away. Clare Edwards wasn't that type of girl. So she let him in, despite the fact that her mom wasn't too big on teenage boys being in the house when she wasn't there. She didn't know what happened to Mark Fitzgerald, and she didn't want to drag it out of him. She just knew that she had to help him. That seemed more important than her date at The Dot with Eli. She could always reschedule that, so she led him to the house and up to her room where she grabbed him some clothes that she'd stolen from KC when she'd dated him a year ago and then pointed Fitz to her bathroom.

She went back downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for him to return. Many scenarios of what had happened to him ran through her mind. She'd seen a look on his face that she'd never seen before. Atleast not on Fitz and it scared her. What had happened to him to cause the haunted look in his eyes?

There was _one _suspicion that wouldn't leave her mind, but she didn't want to believe it. Of course, she knew that things like abuse happened. She'd been proven that last year, when KC had told her about what his father had done to him. It didn't mean that she understood it, though. She could never understand how a parent could harm their child. Clare furrowed her brow and looked torwards the steps when she noticed that he'd been gone a long time. Standing up, she walked torwards the steps and began to walk up them, stopping at the bathroom door. The shower was still running, but it wasn't the only sound she heard. Biting her lip, she knocked gently on the door and asked in a soft voice, "Fitz? Are you okay in there?"

She waited for a reply, but he didn't answer, so she nervously pushed the door open. Gasping, she stumbled back as her eyes landed on the boy in question. He was sitting with his back against the wall, near the shower. a fluffy, white and pink towel was wrapped around his waist and he had his knees up under his chest as he stared blankly at the wall before him.

Her horrified blue eyes landed on his arms which were wrapped protectively around his knees. Bruises and what looked like cigarette burns stood out against his skin, and she was sure that they would look worse in the morning. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a breath and stepped farther into the room and knelt infront of him. Her small hand reached out to touch his arm but he flinched away from her lifting his gaze to lock with her own.

Clare felt tears sting her own eyes when she saw the pain that shone in his.

**Next Chapter: Fitz confides in Clare about what happened. Secrets and fights**


	2. Chapter One: Behind Those Eyes

**Stand in the Rain**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

A/N2: _Itallics _mean flashbacks. His mom's name is Susan and His stepdad's name is Richard Abram. Fitz's biological father will be talked about later in the story(specifically, when I reveal what happened to him.)

**Chapter One: Behind Those Eyes**

Swallowing hard and trying to put on a brave face for him, Clare asked, "Fitz...what happened to you?" She looked him over, noticing more bruises, trailing up and down his torso. She didn't say anything, knowing that she couldn't just push him into telling her, no matter how curious she sat there for a few minutes, not saying a word. She sighed and was about to ask him if he wanted anything to drink or eat when he finally replied to her question.

"I just got out of juvie today." He started. "My mom brought me home, but she had to go to work right after lunch. As soon as the door shut behind her, my stepfather, Richard started screaming at me about what an embarrassement I was and how all the guys at the bar, knew about his, "bastard of a stepson" being in juvie. I guess I got a little bit too sarcastic, because he ended up hitting me in the face, which is how I got this underneath of my eye." He laughed harshly, shaking his head and becoming silent, once more.

Clare's mouth fell open at his words and she just continued to stare at him. "Does...does your mom know that he does this, to you?" She asked of him.

Fitz snorted bitterly and shook his head from side to side, blue eyes hardening as he gritted his teeth. "Of course not. He acts absolutely _perfect _around her. She doesn't suspect a thing."

She didn't really know what to say to that. It wasn't something she'd dealt with before, or ever really thought about, either. It didn't ever happen to her. Her parents always showed her love and caring. They'd never laid a threating hand on her or Darcy. "How come you've never tried to tell her?" She questioned curiously, needing to know.

He shook his head and just stared at her increducously. "Do you even think that she'd actually believe me? Think about it, who would you believe, the man who's taken care of you for years and treats you like a queen or your criminal, troublemaking son?" He stood up and walked torwards the door to the bathroom. "I've already told you way more than you ever needed to know." With that, he gathered the clothes Clare had given him, walked out of the room and torwards the guest room that Clare had showed him earlier.

Sighing, Clare leaned her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as she ran her hand through his curls. She wanted to help Fitz, desperately but she didn't even know where to begin.

00000000

Fitz groaned as he laid back on the soft comforter, wincing at the pressure it put on his bruises. It was nice of Clare to let him stay here. Most people would've turned him away. Hell, if situations had been reversed _he _probably would've turned _her _away. It showed what kind of person Clare was that she was willing to be so kind to him, after everything that he did to her boyfriend and scaring her during Vegas Night. Shutting his eyes, he covered his face with his large hands, remembering what had occured just mere hours ago. He hadn't even waited for his mom to come back. He knew that she was probably worried about him, or was thinking that he was going to go and get himself in trouble, again.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door and then Clare came in, dressed in a light spaghetti strap top and a pair of pink and dark pink, striped pajamas pants. She smiled at him softly and then asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want to come downstairs and watch a movie with me? It's still kind of early."

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at her, taking her in, carefully.

She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot under his gaze and bit her lip, averting her blue eyes shyly to the floor. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I just thought that I would ask, but-"

"What movie would we be watchin'?" He interrupted, locking eyes with her.

Clare smiled brilliantly at him. "Twilight. It's one of my favorite movies."

He snorted and rolled her eyes at her. "There is no way in _hell _that I'm watching some movie about a sparkly vampire."

She glared at him, playfully, momentarily forgetting why he was here, in the first place. "What's with all you guys making fun of my taste in movies? Eli does the same thing."

"One thing Goth Boy's right about." Fitz said under his breath, smirking at the annoyed look on Clare's face.

0000000

They'd ended up watching The Breakfast Club. Another one of Clare's favorite movies and one that Fitz had never seen before. It had been a good movie, and he'd enjoyed sitting there in Clare Edwards' living room, just relaxing, but now that the movie was over and he was climbing into bed after bidding Clare goodnight, the memories of what his stepfather had done to him came back to haunt him, once more. If you'd asked him four years ago, he'd have never thought that this would be his future.

_**Flashback. Four years Earlier:**_

_Thirteen year old, Mark Fitzgerald smiled as he threw the basketball up in the air and caught it in his hands. He'd made the basketball team, and he couldn't be happier. He'd worked so hard to get on the team that it was hard to believe that his dream was finally coming true. He couldn't wait to tell his mom the good news. He pushed the door open to his small house excitedly and bounded into the room. "Mom! Mom! Where are you at? I've got good news!" He heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Furrowing his brow, he sat the basketball down in the floor and walked torwards the room, stepping inside._

_His mother was sitting at their square dinner table with a slightly older man across from her._

_"Mom?" He inquired in confusion._

_Susan Fitzgerald lifted her head to look at him, smiling. "Oh, good baby, you're home. This is Richard. Richard Abram."_

_Mark smiled politely at him, before turning back to his mom. "Mom, I made the basketball team. Me and Devon both did. Devon Smart had been his best friend since they were five years old and they did pratically everything together. Even apparently, play together on the same basketball team._

_Susan beamed at him and jumped out of her seat to embrace him tightly. She placed a kiss to the side of his forehead, smearing reddish-pink lipstick there. "I'm so proud of you, Mark! I'll have to take you out for a celebratory dinner!"_

_Richard smiled at them both. "I've got a better idea, how about I take you both out for some pizza and then some ice cream?"_

_As Mark nodded enthusiastically in agreement, he had no idea how monsterous Richard's real personality, was._

_Next Chapter: Keeping secrets, more bonding, flashbacks, and secrets revealed._


	3. Chapter Two: Our Little Secret

**Stand in the Rain**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Two: Our Little Secret**

Clare groaned and poked her head out from under the covers when she heard her cellphone ringing on her bedside table. She blindly reached out a hand to grab it, wrapping her small, slender fingers around the object and bringing it torwards her. She lifted her head from the pillow and stared at the phone, seeing Eli's name flash on the tiny screen. At first, she smiled when she saw that her boyfriend was calling her so early in the morning, on a weekend. Then she remembered what had occured the night before. She didn't know what she was going to say to Eli. It really wasn't as if she could tell him the truth. He would surely have a cow. But she had never really lied to him before, either. It was something that she didn't feel comfortable with, but she couldn't just not answer, so she slowly pushed the talk button on her phone and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, Clare." Eli said into the phone, voice soft with emotion. "My mom wanted me to call and ask you if you wanted to come to my house for dinner. She's making Manicotti Florentine."

A smile lit up her face at first at his words as she let out a laugh and climbed out of bed. Since she'd met Eli's parents and had begun to go over to the Goldsworthy house to help Eli fix up his beyond cluttered room, she'd gotten to know CeeCee and Bullfrog really well. They were a bit odd, and the total opposite of her own parents but she'd gotten close to them. She almost considered them a second mom and dad. She slipped her feet into her fuzzy zebra print slippers. "Hmm...I don't know." She teased lightly.

He groaned into the phone and then just as teasingly he said, "Well fine! I'll just tell my my mom that you don't want to come and break her heart."

Clare could almost hear the smirk in his voice and she had to shake her head affectionatly. "Well I wouldn't want to do that, would I?" She asked of him, a small smile curving her lips once again as she giggled lightly.

"So we can expect you here?" Eli questioned hopefully.

"Sure. What time should I be there?" She asked curiously.

"About five. Five thirty. Dinner should be at six." He replied.

"Okay. I'll see you there. Have fun hanging out with Adam today, Eli." She said as they said their goodbyes and ended the conversation.

Clare was still smiling as she hung up her phone and walked out the door and down the hall. When she passed the closed door of the guest room, she stopped short and a frown took over her face. Fitz was here. How was she going to manage to go to dinner at Eli's and face him, knowing that his enemy was staying here in her home for a few days? He'd be pissed. It had been easy to avoid the conversation on the phone, but it would be different going over to his house. He'd probably be able to tell that she was keeping something from him. Grabbing her small, cross necklace, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed silently that everything would work out for the best and she'd have the strength to get through the dinner without spilling her secret.

0000

Fitz groaned as he woke up in the unfamiliar room. He opened his eyes and blinked against the sunlight that poured through the large window, even through the curtains. He threw his arm over his eyes before opening them slowly. His eyes studied the room, closely. He looked over every little thing. He hadn't gotten the chance to pay attention to the room last night. He hadn't been in the mood. Snorting, he rolled his eyes as he realised that it was everything one would expect from a family like Clare's. Warm and inviting, with pictures of Clare and her older sister, Darcy hanging on the walls and sitting on the dresser.

He sighed as he climbed out of the bed, knowing that it was the beginning of another day. Clare had offered to let him stay here for about a week while her father was out of town at a conference and her mom was visiting her grandmother, but he had no idea what he would do after that. He didn't really want to go back home and have to face Richard again and he really didn't want his mom asking him questions about where he'd been and then assuming the worst when he didn't answer her. He tried not to think about it as he walked out of the room and headed torwards the stairs. It was no use worrying about it at the moment.

He raised an eyebrow when the smell of food cooking assaulted him. He walked into the kitchen to see Clare standing by the stove with her back torward him. Syrup, orange juice, fruit, and milk sat on the island.

Clare turned her head when she heard him walk into the room, smiling slightly when she saw him. "Hey." She said simply, before turning back to the stove to turn it off. She grabbed something from up the top of it and brought over two plates stacked chocolate chip pancakes sitting one infront of him. "My mom used to always make Darcy and I chocolate chip pancakes when we were having a bad day, or something. She thought that it would cheer us up. Of course, alot of the times me or Darcy would just _pretend _to be upset just to get them. If mom or dad knew, they never said anything." She grinned softly at the memory and looked down at her plate, cutting off a small piece of the pancake and bringing it up to her mouth.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Fitz finally spoke up, "My dad used to take me to basketball games. He got me really interested in the sport. My mom didn't know anything about the game, so she never went. It was just something that we used to do together before-" He stopped speaking and shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

She stared at him softly, wondering what else she didn't know about Mark Fitzgerald. All she'd really seen him as before, was a bully. A guy who was at war with her boyfriend and who picked on people smaller than him. She was beginning to realise that there was way more to him than she'd originally thought and he was a real mystery to her.

000

Clare sighed as five o'clock rolled around. She slipped her phone into her small purse and slipped her feet into a pair of red and white striped flats, looking at herself in the mirror. She'd told Fitz that she was going to dinner at Eli's and that she'd be back later and had told him that there was tons of food in the fridge if he wanted it. Of course, he'd chosen to go hang out with Owen and Bianca for a little bit and she didn't try to argue with him, knowing that it was no use. Running down the stairs and out the door, she hurried to her bike and rode it to the Goldsworthy home, parking it beside Morty.

The door opened before she even got up the steps and CeeCee pulled her in, hugging her tightly as soon as she was in the room. "I'm so glad you could make it, Clare. Did Eli tell you that I made Manicotti? I know that it's your favorite."

The younger woman laughed and nodded her head. "Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Goldsworthy."

The blonde woman put her hands on her hips and looked affronted. "Haven't I told you before to call me CeeCee? Mrs. Goldsworthy is way too formal."

"Sorry CeeCee." Clare told her, smiling apologetically as Eli came into the room, walking over to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"You're not giving Clare a hard time, are you mom?" He asked of her, smirking at her.

She smirked right back at him, rolling her eyes and heading back into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you could make it." Eli said standing infront of her and holding her in his arms, staring down at her. He pressed his lips to her's in a gentle kiss before pulling away.

Clare furrowed her brow and looking at him in confusion. "I said that I would, didn't I?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but you sounded really weird on the phone. Everything's okay isn't it?" He asked of her, studying her closely.

She swallowed hard and said, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Eli shook his head and shrugged as he let go of her, still feeling a little bit suspicious.

"I've got to go the bathroom." Clare told him, smiling nervously and walking past him.

Just as the door to the bathroom, Eli heard Clare's cellphone ring. Smirking, and thinking it must be either Adam or Alli, he picked it up, staring at the screen. Clare had told him that neither of her parents were in town for the week so who would be calling from her house? Curiousity getting the best of him, he pushed the talk button and brought the cellphone up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

Next Chapter: Fights, flashbacks, confrontations.


	4. Chapter Three

**Stand in the Rain**

**A/N: So there is like, nothing on television today. I guess because of Thanksgiving. The only thing that seems to be on is shows about women who kill. It's making me go WTF. Why they'd show that on Thanksgiving, I don't know. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also gotta say, I'm really glad that people are writing fics on what they think happens in the promo with Flare. Not just because I love Flare(I love EClare, too.), but also because the more people who write fics about Fitz/Flare and why they think Fitz is the way that he is, the more I hope that people who hate him, will begin to realise that he isn't a complete monster and that he must have a reason for being a bully, just like Eli had his reason for not letting Fitz push him around. **

**A/N2: Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Chapter Three: Secrets Will Come Out**

Fitz smirked softly when he heard Eli answer the phone and he couldn't quite stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. Of course, Emo Boy would be the one to answer the phone. It was just his luck. Usually, he wouldn't let the chance escape him to piss the other boy off or to kick his ass but at the moment, he was reluctant to do so. With not having any real place to stay besides here, if he pissed off Eli and started a fight with him again, Clare would probably kick him out and he couldn't have that. Not when he didn't even know where he was going to stay once Clare's parents came back.

Eli furrowed his brow in confusion when he heard the deep chuckle. It sounded familiar. Way too familiar. But it couldn't possibly be who he was thinking, right? Fitz was in juvie. Atleast he had been, last he heard. And why would he be at Clare's house anyways? It didn't make the least bit of sense. But then again, Clare _had _cancelled their date the night before, via 'd said that she was beyond exhausted and that she was hoping that they could reschedule. Had Fitz forced her to cancel their date the night before? He wouldn't exactly put it past him. Not after Vegas Night. Just then, he heard footsteps behind him and he turned his head.

Clare was standing in the middle of the room,eyes wide and nervous. "Eli." She said his name with dread, swallowing hard as he looked at her. His green eyes stared into her blue one's questioningly. "Eli, what are you doing with my phone?" She hurried forward and tried to grab her cellphone out of his hand.

He held it out of her reach, moving away from her. "Who is this?" He asked in a demanding tone, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Clare.

On the other end of the line, Fitz rolled his eyes. "Who do you think it is, Emo Boy?" He commented sarcastically, before he could stop himself.

"Fitz?" Eli said in disbelief, sounding absolutely outraged. "What the hell are you doing at my girlfriend's house? I swear to God if you touched her I'll..."

The conversation was cut off as Clare grabbed the phone from his hand and pressed end. She threw it on the couch, beside her purse and chewed on her lip as Eli turned fully around to lock eyes on her. "What the fuck is Mark Fitzgerald doing at your house, Clare?" He asked, looking at her angrily. His hand swiped through his thick black hair roughly as his mouth set in a thin line.

She jumped at the harshness that filled her voice and shakily replied. "H-He rang the doorbell last night when we were having that big storm. He was really hurt and I couldn't just _leave_ him there in the cold. He had no place to go."

"Well why the hell not?" Eli yelled, raising his voice. "Why couldn't you just leave him there? He deserves it!"

Clare wrinkled her nose and stared at him, eyes filled with disgust. "So he deserves to be treated like garbage just because you don't like him?" She asked increducously.

"The guy's a menace Clare! He's a loser. How could you fall for his crap." He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Maybe you're not a smart as thought you were."

She glared at him and brushed past him angrily. She grabbed her phone and her purse before whipping around to face him once more. "Screw you, Eli." She growled in a low, dangerous tone before she hurried out the door, slamming it behind her. She swiped at the tears that began to spill down her cheeks as she gripped the handlebars of her bike roughly before climbing on a speeding away. Why did Eli have to be so difficult? She loved the guy, but this was something that she just didn't get about him. Why couldn't he realise that Fitz had his reasons for being a bully? Why couldn't he let his hatred go?

0000

Fitz was sitting on the couch in the living room after the call had ended. He was glaring at the television, obviously in a bad mood. He had no idea why Clare cared about Emo Boy so much. The little freak wasn't good enough for her, not that he cared one way or the other. It wasn't as if it should matter to him who Clare would date. It wasn't as if they were friends. Sure, she may be letting him stay in her house, but that was because she was St. Clare and didn't have a mean bone in her body. She was pratically perfect. He scoffed at the thought and crossed his arms over his chest. God wasn't he pathetic. He never thought such mushy crap about a girl before. What made Clare so damn different?

Just then, the door opened and then slammed shut, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned his head to look torwards the sound only to see Clare stalking up the stairs, fists clenched and eyes red and swollen. He didn't say anything, though he couldn't help but feel a little angry that Eli, he assumed had made Clare upset.

00000

Clare slammed the door shut to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and shrieked into it in frustration. Eli had pissed her off royally. She punched the pillow in anger and then threw it at the wall. She turned onto her side to glare angrily at the picture of she, Eli, and Adam that sat on her nightstand. Reaching out a hand, Clare turned it so that it was face down on the wood. She didn't want to think about Eli right now. It upset her way too much and she didn't care to be reminded of what happened. Sighing, she swiped at her eyes and climbed out of bed, walking back downstairs. Maybe some tv would cheer her up.

She stepped into the living room where Fitz still sat. The only difference was he now had a large plastic bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap. Without thinking, she flopped down beside him and dug her hand into the bowl. She shovelled the popcorn into the mouth in annoyance, glaring angrily at the tv. She could feel his eyes on her, watching in amusement.

"So how did Eli take the news?" Fitz asked over the sound of the tv.

Clare turned to give him a look. "How do you think he took it? I mean, the guy who made him think that he was going to stab him, is staying in my house!" She snarled.

He narrowed his eyes at her and raised his voice, "I didn't _make _you let me stay here!" He stood up and walked out the door of the house, not caring where he was going. He just had to get out of there before Clare really pissed him off and he did something that he'd regret. He rose his hands up to clench at his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut as another flashback took him over.

_Flashback. Three Years earlier_

_It was the first time that he'd ever been hit. His mom and dad had never believed in even spanking Mark as punishment. Instead, they'd take away his toys or video games. Maybe that was why it came as such a shock that Richard hauled back his hand and slapped him hard across the face. But he knew that it was more than that. He knew that it was because it seemed so out of character for his new stepfather. Usually, Richard wasn't like this. Usually he was so loving and caring. Buying gifts for Mark and his mom every chance that he got. What had changed? What had Mark done to make him so angry? He couldn't understand it._

**Next Chapter: Fitz goes back to his "home" to confront his stepfather. Clare apologizes.**


	5. Chapter Four: No Rest For the Wicked

**Stand in the Rain**

**Chapter Four: No Rest for the Wicked**

Fitz swallowed hard as he shoved the door open to his home. It was disturbingly quiet inside, and Fitz figured his mom must not be home. Usually when she was there, he could here the sounds of the television playing her soaps, or her singing or humming as she cooked. He was thankful that she was here. Despite his own hatred of Richard, he didn't want his mother having to overhear the confrontation. He stepped further into the house and walked down the small hallway, turning the corner to peer into what Richard had called the "man cave". As he'd figured, his stepfather was lying on an old, beat up sofa, watching television and drinking a beer.

He'd never really went into the room, before. Not since his father died. It had never felt right after that. It had been his father's room for the model airplanes that he'd built, not to mention the room for souveneirs from basketball games. After his mom and Richard had gotten married, some of his father's things had been given away or sold. Fitz had saved a few things from the room. Things that he knew had been very important to his father. He couldn't quite explain why, but it had made him feel closer to his dad. The old floorboards creaked under his feet and Richard's attention was suddenly caught.

The older man's eyebrows rose and a look of hatred formed on his face. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

Fitz rolled his eyes at Richard's worst. "What do you think? This is my home! I'm allowed to come here whenever I want." He said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at his sides.

Richard's eyes narrowed and turned dark. "Don't you take that tone with me, you little asshole." He breathed reaching out a hand to grab his stepson by the collar of his shirt.

The teen glared into his stepfather's eyes angrily, clenching his fist tighter. His breathing was shallow and it was taking everything that he had to keep himself from attacking the man who had made his life hell for so long. He knew that it would just make things worse. Richard was rather well respected in the community. He could make people think that his stepson had attacked him for no reason. People already knew what he'd done on Vegas Night, not to mention the time he got arrested for the fake ID, all because of that goth _freak._

"You better not have told anyone how you got those bruises. It would be very..._unfortunate, _If they ended up hurt. You'd really have no one to blame but yourself." The older man said, smirking and then chuckling darkly.

In a flash, rage filled Fitz's eyes and his right fist connected with Richard's nose. The man fell to the ground at the impact and groaned. Fitz leaned down and snarled right in Richard's face, "If you go near her, I'll _kill you."_ With that, he stared down at the man in disgust, before hurrying down the hall and out of the house.

0000

When Fitz returned to the Edwards home, he saw Clare sitting in the exact same place that she had been when he'd left. Her curly hair was a mess and her eyes were red and swollen, as she stared blankly at the television. She lifted her head from her knees and turned to look at him.

"I wondered when you were going to be back." She said softly.

Fitz stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and laughed bitterly. "What the hell would you worry about that for?" He asked of her rather coldly.

She flinched at the coldness in his voice and swallowed hard. "I'm really sorry about what I said before. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that. Eli just made me so mad, and I couldn't control it." She told him, eyes shining sincerly.

He rolled his eyes at her words, wondering why she let goth boy get to her like that. He stepped over to the couch and took a seat beside her. "Geez, it's not like it's the first time that I was yelled at." He said, trying to erase the look of guilt that had overtaken her face.

She looked at him sadly at those words and opened her mouth to say something, when something caught her eye. Furrowing her brows in suspicion, she reached out to take his hand in her's. "Fitz, what happened to your knuckles?" She asked of him, studying him carefully.

Fitz pulled his hand away from her and said in a gruff voice, "None of your business."

Clare gazed at him worriedly. "You didn't get in a fight, did you? You just got out of juvie! You'll be thrown right back in if you did!" She told him, sounding concerned and disappointed.

He just stared at her in disbelief. He didn't understand why she sounded so concerned for him. She may be helping him by letting him stay here, but she couldn't genuinely like him. Not after all the hell he'd put her through when he'd pretended to stab her annoying, little boyfriend during Vegas Night. He shook his head and let a lie spill from his lips, "I was pissed off about what you said, so I took my anger out on a brick wall." He wasn't about to tell her about going back home to confront Richard, nor how he'd lost it on the man when he'd threatened her. She didn't needed to know that.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Fitz and Eli face off, unwanted visitor.**


	6. Chapter Five: Those are Fighting Words

**Stand in the Rain**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Five**

Fitz groaned as he heard the doorbell ring shrilly. He pulled the pillow over his head, covering his ears. He wished that whoever it was at the door would just go away, once they realised that Clare wasn't going to come to the door. She'd went out for breakfast with Alli, to the Dot. She hadn't seen her best friend in awhile, with the other girl being in an all girls' school and both girls being so busy, all the time. The doorbell rang again and Fitz glared in disbelief at a wall before running his hand through his hair and climbing out of the bed. He walked down the stairs, grumbling under his breath. He swung the front door open and asked rudely, "Yeah?"

Eli narrowed his eyes and snarled, "What the hell are you still doing here? I would've thought that Clare would've been smart enough to kick your ass out, by now." His green eyes were filled with disbelief as he stared at his enemy in disgust.

Fitz rolled his eyes and leaned casually against the doorframe. "Does it make you jealous Emo Boy?" He taunted, smirking down at the other boy. He loved getting under his skin like this. Eli Goldsworthy annoyed the hell out of him. He could barely stand the kid.

Eli scoffed and brushed past him roughly, almost knocking him over. "Just tell me where my girlfriend is, and I'll be out of your way. I'm really not in the mood for your crap."

"Well that's too bad because she's not here." Fitz replied coldly. "She went out to breakfast with Alli. Besides, I doubt she'd want to talk to you anyway."

"You don't know anything about Clare or her relationship with me." Eli growled, barely holding back his anger as his hands clenched into fist.

The older boy smirked back down at him evilly. "I know that you pissed her off last night and made her cry. It doesn't sound to me like she'd want to see you at the moment. I sure wouldn't."

Eli looked at him with green eyes full of hatred. "See, Fitzy, that's one thing you'll never be able to understand. The one thing that you'll never have. When two people care about eachother, they make up. They just don't let their anger take over them."

00000

"Clare!" Alli squealed, running torwards her friend, with a little trouble in her heels and throwing her arms around her neck. "I missed you!"

Clare laughed and hugged her best friend back tightly, eyes squeezing shut.

The two girls pulled away and took a seat at a booth, across from one another.

"So what's been happening at Degrassi since I've been gone?" Alli asked curiously, folding her arms and resting them on the table as she studied her best friend closely. "Anything interesting?"

Clare sipped her peppermint tea and shook her head. "Nothing really school related. Well, except for the fact that Adam has a crush on Fiona Coyne. It's kind of adorable." She told her. "He planned this party for her and everything."

"Aw." Alli said, beaming.

The blue eyed girl nodded with a smile curving up her lips. "Yeah, it was really sweet. She didn't show up though. Ever since then, he's been avoiding her." She shook her head sadly and sat her cup down.

"So what about you? How are things with you and Eli?" Alli asked, changing the subject quickly.

"We got in a fight last night." Clare confessed, looking down at her small, pale hands.

Alli spit out her sip of latte in surprise. "What did you guys fight about?"

Clare stared nervously down at her hands, heat rushing to her face, tinting her pale cheeks. "The night before last, someone came to the door. I opened it, and Mark Fitzgerald was standing there. His stepfather had beat him up, so he left the apartment and had nowhere to go. He didn't want to explain to his mother why he left, or well, he didn't think that she'd believe him when he told her about what his stepdad did to him. So I'm letting him stay at my house for a week."

The other girl didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stared at her best friend in complete disbelief. "And you're actually surprised that Eli's pissed off at you?" Alli cried out incrediculously, shaking her head. "I'd probably be more than a little angry too, if I suddenly found out that my enemy was living with my girlfriend for a full week while her parents were away." She cut a bit of her blueberry waffle and took a bite as she stared at her friend.

Clare let out a frustrated growl and rolled her eyes up torwards the ceiling. "Look, I know that your thoughts on Fitz aren't exactly the best, but-"

Alli scoffed, interrupting Clare mid-sentence. "Of course they're not the best! How the hell could they be? That guy is crazy! Or have you forgotten the fact that he pulled a knife on you and Eli?"

The girl in question averted her eyes, staring down at her peppermint tea, and her strawberry french toast. "Well, I couldn't just ignore the fact that he needed help. And besides, I don't think that he ever intended to hurt Eli and I. He was just...angry. Besides, it's not just his fault. You know all about the Ipecac situation." She told Alli carefully in a quiet tone of voice.

Alli rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You have a complex, Clare." She said, nodding her head.

Clare looked insulted by her comment, wrinkling her nose. "I do not!" She denied quickly.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you do. Remember back in grade nine with the Shep and the whole Connor situation? You got us all detention because you were so upset by how the Shep was treating him!" The dark haired girl told her. "Don't even try to deny it!"

"That's because the Shep was a total jerk! Anyone would've done what I did!" Clare responded, blue eyes wide.

"Um, no they wouldn't. Nobody even made a move to stand up to him, until you decided to. And that's not the only time! How about with KC? You listened to everything he had to tell you about his group home, and convinced him that he was a good guy. Then, after you broke up, you tutored him and then for God only knows, _what _reason, you let him _cheat off of you_ during the test! Then, you fell for Eli, who has a dead girlfriend, anger problems based off of what happened with Fitz, and whatever else you aren't telling me about him! And _now _your housing _Mark Fitzgerald _in your home because you feel bad for him! Face it Clare. You have this...need to help or heal everyone. " Alli said determined to convince Clare of what she was saying.

Clare didn't say anything in reply to this, knowing that it was no use. Her best friend wouldn't be convinced of anything different. After a few moments of silence, the two girls lapsed into a conversation about Alli's private all girls' school.

0000000

Look, why don't you just leave." Fitz said irritation grating at him as he stared down at Eli, still trying his hardest to control his anger. He'd love nothing more than to kick Eli's scrawny ass, but he knew that that would get him nowhere. It would just get Clare pissed off at him for hurting her precious boyfriend.

Eli's hands shot out and shoved him back hard, knocking him into the stand where the telephone sat.

Narrowing his eyes, Fitz punched the other boy square in the jaw, causing him to stagger back a little.

Eli looked up, hands clenching at his sides before he drew back and sucker punched Fitz in the stomach, causing him to grab his ribs in pain, gasping for breath.

"What the hell is going on?"A voice cried out in outrage.

Eli's eyes widened when he saw Clare rush into the house, resting a hand on Fitz's back.

"Why do you always have to fight him?" She yelled at Eli, locking eyes with him.

The boy in the question glared hard at his girlfriend. "Why do you assume that I started it? Are you really that naive? Fitz isn't a nice guy, Clare!" He screamed at her, hand clenching his thick, dark hair as he gritted his teeth.

"Well I'm _sorry _if I thought that I actually thought that you cared about me and would listen when I said that fighting wasn't the answer! Fitz isn't here to hurt anyone! He had no other place to go and he needed my help. I couldn't just deny him that." Clare said, voice cracking slightly with emotion.

NEXT CHAPTER: Unwelcomed guest, threats, childhood stories.


	7. Chapter Six: Monster

**Stand in the Rain**

**Chapter Six**

Clare stood over Fitz's form as he laid on the couch, chewing her bottom lip worriedly. Eli had left about ten minutes ago in a fit of anger, and the whole room had been filled with silence ever since. Neither one was sure of what to say, to tell the truth, Clare was too angry to say anything. She didn't understand why Fitz and Eli couldn't just let their rivalry go. After what happened on Vegas Night, she'd have thought that the two males would've given up on their war. It really showed how much she knew. With a sigh, she took a seat on the arm of the chair and studied Fitz closely. "Why can't you and Eli just let your rivalry go?" She asked in a mere whisper.

Fitz rolled his eyes at her words, wincing as he tried to sit up. "Not everyone can get along, Clare." He told her, tilting his head back so he could meet her eyes.

She looked away, biting gently, nervously at the tips of her fingers. "I told him that if he didn't stop putting himself in danger anymore, then I couldn't be with him." She muttered so softly that he could barely make out her words.

"Isn't the fact that he's a "badass" part of the reason you fell for him?" He asked of her, recalling her words during Vegas Night.

Clare blushed and lowered her head, brushing back her bangs as she shrugged. She didn't reply to his question though. It was true. Eli was both infuriating and sweet. Sarcastic and sincere, and loyal to a fault. He'd been there for her through everything happening with her parents and he'd really been the only one that he could talk to about it. All those were reasons why she'd fallen so hard for him.

Fitz studied her carefully, and smirked, knowing that he was right. "I think you have a thing for guys like him." He commented teasingly, as if he were trying to get her all riled up.

Her blue eyes widened and she whipped around to face him, glaring a little bit. "I do not!" She cried out in outrage, lips forming into a pout as she crossed her arms under her chest, looking all too adorable. "You and Alli are way too alike! Accusing me of things that aren't true." She huffed out, remembering Alli accusing her of having a bit of a saving people complex. So what if she fell for guys with boys who infuriated the hell out of her, were sarcastic, and had bad past? It was purely coincidence. The same with the saving people complex. She just didn't like seeing other people hurt. She couldn't help it.

He just continued to stare at her in amusement.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Okay, can we please stop talking about my nonexistent complex?" She complained, changing the subject abruptly and leaving no room for disagreement. "So, why don't you tell me about your father?"

Fitz's eyes averted away from her and he looked at the clock on the wall. "He was pratically my best friend, growing up. We did everything together. You already know about the basketball games. He and my mom would take me to the museum too and out to dinner or lunch. And he'd make me my favorite breakfast on the morning of my birthday. He was probably the best guy out there. I remember, this one time, he and I made breakfast for my mom on Mother's Day. I made a real mess of everything." He said laughing a little bit at the memory. "I got egg shells in the pancake batter and a dropped a whole glass pitcher of orange juice on the floor, but he didn't get mad at me for it."

She smiled at his words and said, "He sounds like he was a great guy. I can understand why you think so highly of him."

He was about to reply when a knock on the door interrupted them. He watched as Clare's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tilted her head slightly in curiousity.

"That's really weird. I wasn't exactly expecting any company. Did you invite someone over?" Clare questioned as she looked up at him.

Fitz shook his head, just as confused as she was. He watched Clare stand up and walk torwards the door. Almost on instinct, Fitz stood up to follow her, walking slowly.

Clare looked behind her to make sure that Fitz was alright as she opened the door, only to become confused at the horrified look on Fitz's face as he moved quickly-though she knew that the movement had to be painful, to stand behind her, resting his hands on her slender shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed out harshly, glaring hard at his stepfather who stood in the doorway, grinning evilly.

The man who had caused so much hell in Fitz's life studied Clare closely, eyes roving over her as he answered, "You don't sound happy to see me." He said in mock sadness.

Fitz just glared, moving to stand infront of Clare as she backed away slightly.

Richard's face turned cold and serious as a smirk of power curved his lips. "I warned you not to tell anyone. It seems to me that you can't really listen."

"What are you saying?" Fitz gritted out in a deadly whisper, clenching his fist at his sides. It killed him to know that there was really nothing he could do to get his stepfather of his back with all the injuries he had from his fight with Eli and the one's he'd sustained earlier this week.

Richard's eyes glinted cold like ice as he said in a singsong, "Whatever happens to that pretty, little girl behind you will be your own fault."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter Seven: A Little Advice

**Stand in the Rain **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter Seven**

Clare backed away from Richard's prying gaze as she heard his words. She pressed herself against the side of the wall and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She could hear Fitz mutter something to Richard in a hard, rather threatening tone but she couldn't understand what. She heard a harsh laugh as the door slammed shut. A tall shadow loomed over her and her eyes fluttered open to meet Fitz's concerned ones. She swallowed hard and forced herself to voice her question, the one that had been plagueing her since Richard's arrival and his threats. "Is that why you never told anyone?" Her voice was a mere whisper and she forced herself to speak louder when she caught his questioning gaze. "The threats, I mean. Did he threaten to h-hurt you or your mom, if you did?"

Fitz stared with his lips pursed. He shook his head in annoyance at how easily she figured him out. "Didn't I tell you it was because my mom wouldn't believe me?" He denied instead.

She chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. "Maybe that's part of the reason, but..." She trailed off nervously, fiddling with her hands.

He cocked an eyebrow and let out an annoyed growl without meaning to. "But what?" His dark blue eyes locked on her oceanic ones as he said it, pratically challenging her.

Clare sighed and averted her gaze from his. "But-I think it's more than that. I think you're scared of him. Of what he might do."

Fitz snorted rudely and rolled his eyes. "You know, for being so smart, you sure get alot of things wrong."

She didn't let his words effect her, knowing that it was a defense mechanism and that he really didn't mean it. "Fitz-Mark." She corrected, causing him to look at her once again. "You came here a few days ago, in the pouring rain. You had bruises all over you and you looked so, so-_haunted._ You can't lie to me and I don't see why you would think that you would have to." She reached out an arm to cover his hand with her significantly smaller one, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You know you can talk to me. I really don't mind, I'd listen." She said, conveying her sincerity with her encouraging gaze.

Fitz bit his lip, hard, the metallic taste of blood filling up his mouth. "Look, I can handle him." He answered her, carefully. "I've gotten used to it. I know how to deal with him."

Clare didn't say anything, though inside, she was shaking with frustration and more than a little bit of anger at his stubborness. Why couldn't he understand that he needed help? Much more help than she could even begin to comprehend or give him, especially if he wasn't willing to accept it.

He walked past her quickly, smoothly without another word. She flinched when the front door slammed shut.

Two hours later, Clare was in her room, lying on her bed against her fluffy pillows. Her slender fingers traced of the paper with the phone number on it. The one that she'd never thrown away, that had buried in the small, pink, white, and light blue box that was under her bed. She hadn't called him in such a long time. Actually, the last time that they had ever really spoken hadn't ended well. She'd been so hurt by what he'd done, that it was a wonder that she didn't destroy all the material memories that he had given her. It wasn't that she hadn't tried-it was just that she couldn't. Although she didn't like him like that anymore and they weren't even friends, the things he'd given to her were still all too important.

She chewed her bottom lip as she debated calling the number. What was she even going to say? She grabbed her cellphone off of the spot on the bed, beside her and began to dial the number, dropping the paper to the bed and pressing the phone to her ear. It rang three times before a young, male voice finally answered.

"Hello?" He said, questioningly.

"KC, hi. It's Clare." Clare said after a few moments of complete silence.

It was silent for a few moments and just as Clare was about to hang up, KC spoke.

"...Clare?" He asked into the phone, sounded shocked to be hearing from her. His mom looked at him curiously when she heard him and he smiled at her reassuringly before walking off into his room for some privacy. "What are you doing calling me?"

"I just needed some advice on something, and I didn't know who else to call." She stated helplessly, shaking her head even though she knew that he could not see it. "Is it possible that you could meet me at The Dot, or something so that we can talk. It's not something that can be discussed over the phone, and I really don't want anyone to overhear it."

"Um...sure. I can be there in like, ten minutes? Would that be okay with you?" He inquired kindly, already going to his closet to grab his coat and to throw on some shoes.

She sighed in relief. "That would be great." She replied, softly. "Thank you, so much."

KC leaned against the outside wall to the entrance of The Dot, awaiting Clare's arrival. The two ex friends and ex significant others, hadn't spoken in almost a year. He was curious as to why now all of a sudden she was calling him. Things had ended on a really bad note the last time that they had spoken before school had let out last summer. He perked up when he caught sight of Clare running torwards him, looking frantic. He supposed the reasons didn't matter at the moment. Only that she needed help and that he could help her.

**A/N2: So, I decided to include a bit of a Klare friendship. I really wasn't meaning to. Infact, I was going to have Clare call Eli and have them make up and her tell him what happened. Then, I considered the fact that from the sounds of it, KC's father wasn't too great and his mom didn't make the best decisions while she was high, and thought that maybe he could help Clare with the Fitz dilemma. Not to mention, I just miss the Klare friendship. Not so much the romance, but the friendship. I'll try and have the next chapter out in the next couple of days.**

**Next Chapter. KC and Clare talk, Fitz goes to the Ravine, Clare and Eli make up.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Stand in the Rain**

**Chapter Eight**

"So, what did you need to talk to me, about?" KC asked of Clare as they took their seats, after telling Peter what they would like to drink.

Clare bit her lip nervously, her fingers tearing apart the white, paper, straw wrapper. She shrugged, wondering how to go about this. "It's just that...I really need your advice." She shifted her blue eyes up, to lock on his brilliant, bright green ones. "See, I've been having someone stay at my house. He-" She was cut off quickly by KC.

"A guy, huh? Guess you're not as much of a saint as I thought!" KC said teasingly, smiling a bit as he tried to lighten the mood. He could tell that whatever she had to say, really bothered her.

She giggled and gave a small, half smile before sobering up, rather quickly. "Anyway, he came to my door, a few days ago, soaked to the bone and covered in bruises. Since...my parents aren't there, I've been letting him stay with me. I told Fit-I mean, the guy that he needs to tell someone, about what his stepfather does to him. He got mad at me and said that he could deal with it. He's convinced that no one would believe him, because he's such a troublemaker."

He raised his eyebrow at her and took a sip of his strawberry lemonade, as Clare continued to drink her sweet tea. "Well, I can't say that I blame him. He probably doesn't like the idea of admitting that he needs help. And...he's probably terrified about what people would think, if they knew. I can relate. It's the same reason why I never told you, Connor, or Alli about my past, until Reese mentioned it, after Connor accidentally found out."

"I know, but I'm really worried about him. And the fact that Eli and I got in a fight over my helping the guy, makes matters even worse." Clare mumbled as she sat down her cup, and stared down at the sticky table.

KC sighed and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "He's your boyfriend, Clare. If I knew another guy was living in Jenna's house, while her brother wasn't home, I'd be pissed. _Especially _if the guy was my enemy."

Her blue eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. "How...how did you know that I was talking about Fitz?"

The boy infront of her laughed, and shook his head. "You were being kind of obvious, Clare." He told her carefully. "Anyway, have you tried to talk to Eli since your fight?"

Clare shook her head. "I was too angry at him to. And I was worried about Fitz. I should talk to him, though." She said.

"Well...how about you talk to him, now?" KC began as his eyes turned torwards the door, as it opened and Eli walked in with Adam by his side.

She whipped around and her eyes locked with Adam's, who turned to Eli and gently nudged his shoulder.

Eli looked up, green eyes clouded over with a bit of unbridled anger.

Clare chewed her lip and turned to face KC, only to see him standing up. Her wide eyes watched as he walked torwards her, leaning down to give her a small hug, whispering words of encouragement in her ear, before he left.

Eli walked torwards the table and took the seat that KC had just vacated. "I didn't know that you and that jock, were friends." He stated coldly.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you trying to fight me? I was just talking to KC, because I needed advice!"

He laughed and arched his eyebrows. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" He asked of her.

"YEAH!" She cried out, sharply. "Look, Eli, I don't like us fighting. I really don't. And I love you way too much, to lose you. I know that you might not approve of me, letting Fitz stay at my house, but you don't own me. Fitz needed my help and I just couldn't turn him away. That would've been so cruel!

Eli opened his mouth to speak. "He tried to stab me! Of course I hate him!"

0000

Fitz stepped foot into the Ravine, spotting his two best friends, Bianca and Owen sitting on a log, laughing. He pasted on a smirk as he walked torwards them, taking the liquor that Owen offered up and taking a few, quick chugs, as he sat down. This place was a comfort to him. He wanted to forget all about what he and Clare had talked about and about the abuse that he suffered. If there was one thing that the Ravine was good for, it was forgetting.


End file.
